


second confession

by cloudruniere



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Highschool AU, Love Confessions, M/M, transferring from hachannie livejournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudruniere/pseuds/cloudruniere
Summary: “dude- is it working- wait, dude the cord is around my foot, oh my go-“





	second confession

The P.A system crackled loudly and interrupted the serious studying and various important lessons that were going on in dispersed classrooms of an ordinary high school.

“Dude- is it working- wait, dude the cord is around my foot, oh my go-“

Kyungsoo gaped at the voice escaping the speakers on a high wall at the other side of his class. He turned to Baekhyun beside him who mirrored his expression and they both were equally confused.

“Jongin, it’s on.”

“Oh.” A few rustles of paper could be heard, a slight chuckle from the male who spoke second (both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo recognized as Luhan, a friend of theirs who did morning announcements) and an awkward cough from the first (who was obviously Jongin, no one would be able to emanate such an endearing amount of awkward just from his voice).

“Um, hi, fellow students of this high school and to you teachers who are probably really mad that I interrupted classes but I’ll be quick so endure this probably really embarrassing confession.”

Kyungsoo paled as he chewed on his bottom lip, eyes boring holes onto the black board in front of him before banging his head repeatedly on the desk. What the flying fuck is Jongin doing? Kyungsoo wondered as Baekhyun struggled to hold in his laugh and try not to slap his hands together like a seal and ruin the surprise that Jongin told him about- which evidently, was this.

“Do Kyungsoo.”

Said boy snapped his head up in shock and surprise, plus a mild tint of embarrassment because now all eyes in his class were on him.

“I know you’re listening because you told me you had that huge test today during third period and now you can’t run away from what I’m saying. So sadly to say, this is my second attempt at a confession.”

Kyungsoo could feel Baekhyun’s glee and hear squeals from most females in the class and whistles from the males. His ears started to feel like they were going to fall off from the constant pressure of blood traveling to the tips, his usually pale skin frosting a pale pink. His heart was hammering as the velvety voice of Jongin continued to speak.

“Yesterday, I told you that I wanted to meet you after school at the library because I know you love to read and would be most comfortable there. I hoped that maybe I would also bring some cookies or a cupcake since I know you love sweets and always get excited at the thought of free food but then I remembered the last time I tried to feed you and trashed that idea. But, well, anyways, moving on- you were rushing since you forgot and I thought it was really cute how you always seem to let your mind drift off and seem to space out one too many times. I didn’t even care if I was waiting half an hour for you, I would have waited until the library closed either way because I've been prepping myself for this for months.”

Kyungsoo felt like his heart would stop at any moment because the speed at which it was currently drumming in his chest seemed too fast to be safe.

“I chickened out. I got way too nervous since all you could do was apologize and mutter all the reasons why you were late and convinced me to let you take me out to make it up to me and my whole plan of confessing to you disappeared once you held my hand and led me outside. My heart still races at the memory.”

A hearty chuckle was heard as the speakers crackled momentarily.

“You always hated cheesy things and all things that had to do with romance so I decided on my own that I would take over. Do Kyungsoo, I've known you ever since I first stepped foot into this school and you’re one of the kindest, smartest and most caring people I have ever met. I have no idea how you put up with me asking for your help with practically everything: from cooking to homework to even wrapping my foot when I sprained it. I never knew what I did to get someone as amazing as you in my life. But, I am not one to take things for granted so here I am, asking for one thing to ensure that I get to see your smile, hear your laugh and hit me when I get too annoying and crave for your attention at the worst times…”

Kyungsoo’s grip tightened on his pen still hovering over his test at all the words being said and felt the onslaught of tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Baekhyun reached over and rubbed a soothing hand over his shaking form. The dark haired senior gave his friend a grateful nod and gently laughed because this was ridiculous.

“Do Kyungsoo…will you be mine?”

A friend, Yixing, at the front threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. “FINALLY.” He cheered. The entire class clapped and hollered, turning to give Kyungsoo a smile. He broke out into a fit of laughs and coughs from the salty streams lightly strolling down his reddened cheeks. Classmates around him laughed at his cute reaction and the adorable confession- even their teacher, usually strict and no nonsense Mrs. Park, was giggling.

“And if you agree and don’t mind having a dancer who’s head over heels for you around a little while longer, then please, come to the office?”

Kyungsoo gave Mrs. Park a hopeful look which she responded with a tilt of her head. “The test will be here when you get back.”

He replied a quick thank you before hurdling out of his chair and sprinting down the halls towards the main office which was unfortunately at the other side of the school. His breathing labored and chest heaving when he skidded to halt in front of the open entrance, a bashful and nervous looking Jongin waiting for him with his cheeks dusted pink.

“Hi.” Jongin said, taking a step closer.

Kyungsoo kept still, eyes never leaving Jongin’s and rushed for his breath to catch so he could reply.

It didn’t come back fast enough because suddenly Jongin looked really anxious. “So, is this a yes…?”

The sound of skin meeting skin echoed through the empty halls.

Jongin retracted with a wince at the hard slap the elder committed on his innocent shoulder. He pouted adorably while Kyungsoo smirked. “What was that for?”

“That was for embarrassing and putting the spot light on me for the entire school population to see.” Kyungsoo laughed at the flustered look Jongin had.

“Also,” He stepped up, reaching forward to interlock their fingers and his other hand brought Jongin down to his height.

“Didn't you want me to keep hitting you?”

Jongin’s smile was blinding so Kyungsoo covered it with his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> twt @babyleIe


End file.
